Hope
by Hufflepuffelephant
Summary: "Harry Potter is Dead." A short oneshot from Draco's point of view.


**Hi guys, this is just a small oneshot. What is Draco thinking when Harry Potter is announced as ddead? A bit of Dramione too :) Hope you like it.**

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" I heard Lord Voldemort shout triumphantly. My captor for the last few years. He stopped me from loving, from hating, from learning, from living. I saw my parents cheer along with their fellow death eaters. My heart felt like it would break, but at the same time I felt disgusted. How could they? I knew they didn't want to, deep inside them. But one man MADE them. Lord Voldemort. My whole life flipped the minute I was branded on my left arm. It was like sealing myself off from ever being decent or respectful. Lord Voldemort's aims were to keep the wizarding world pure. But he has covered it in dirty, unwanted blood. Blood that shouldn't be there. Not that he cared. He'd never cared and never would. I care, I care, I CARE. I want to shout it out across the whole wizarding society, to get it out there; its what everyone wants to hear, wants to say. I can't though. I just can't. I would be putting not only myself, but my family in mortal danger. I can't do that. I can't die knowing I've never told her. Tom Riddle has numbed my emotions, though he hasn't stopped me from loving. Not yet. Here I stand, next to my classmates. We have all gone in so many different directions. When I was a child, I couldn't even understand how much danger the wizarding community faced. When I was old enough to understand, I couldn't stop what was already happening. The material covering my left wrist was pushed up and brutally branded with the dark mark before I even knew what was happening. I never wanted things to be like they are now, no one did, but thats whats happened and now we can only fight. I know how extreme this war has gotten. People think that I'm still that prejudiced, spoiled slytherin rich boy but I have changed. My eyes have been opened. Much wider than many other seventeen year olds. I have sat at that table. I have seen more people than I can remember killed before my very eyes, I want to protest but I keep my mouth shut, fearing that my father or mother would be next. I want to make this stop. I want to make sure no one else ever has to go through this ordeal in their life. For everyone it has hurt in agonising ways. Harry Potter is dead. I have seen people have already given up already. Their sunken eyes, ripped clothes, grimy faces, miserable expressions, everyone can now only see darkness in the future. I look towards her. Hermione. I see her crying. Ron tries to hug her but she falls to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. I want to go to her. To wipe away those tears, promise her that everything would be alright. But I didn't know that, no one knew anymore. Lord Voldemort gestured towards me,

"Draco, surely now Harry Potter is dead you will join me?"

He asked the question as kindly as his voice would allow, but I could see that red tint in his eyes. I knew I had to go. To move to the wrong side, to the side that has caused me unbelievable pain. I tried to move, but my feet felt like they were glued to the ground. Neville Longbottom moved out of the crowd toward Lord Voldemort. That red glow soon switched from me to him.

"Aha, what have we here? A Longbottom? Well, not what I was hoping for, I suppose you will do."

I heard my aunt, Bellatrix, give a little squeal of maniacal delight,

"Oooh I do believe I had the pleasure of meeting your mummy and daddy!" She gave another high pitched giggle. Neville's expression became harder,

"LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER!" He punched a fist up in the air, and everyone else did so with him him.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over."

I suddenly had this surge, this surge of energy and I stepped forward,

"Can't you see, no one wants this? People would rather die than live in a world YOU control. Harry Potter was a friend to all of us and you think that killing him will make us obey you? No, not at all, all we want to do now is fight." I saw people nod their heads in agreement. I got several strange looks from those people who still think I'm Harry's enemy. Why cant they understand how much bigger this is? Inevitably, I know which side is the right one. People began to pull out their wands and duel, Neville ran over to me,

"The snake- the snake, I killed it, he's only mortal now, we have to kill him."

I nodded, pulling out my own wand and ran over towards Hermione.

"I- I love you."

I told her. I just felt like I had to say it at the minute, who knows if either of us would survive this battle? I've always loved her, I don't know quite how to explain it, it has hurt me in unimaginable fashions. All of this has stopped me from telling her. Good and evil. The dark mark, Harry and Ron, what she believes in, and what I'm forced to believe in. And I know this sounds ridiculous but Gryffindor and Slytherin have also acted as a barrier. I took Hermione's hand in mine. She smiled at me through her tears. Thats when I saw him. Harry. He ran through the crowd towards us. He was alive. Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, only if one remembers to turn on the light.


End file.
